warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mistystar's Omen/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Mistyfoot and Leopardstar are inspecting the little amount of lake water that has returned after the destruction of the beaver dam and the drought, noting that the water is brown and full of debris, and no fish have returned. Leopardstar is looking unhealthy, with a dull pelt, and even staggers just as she moves one foot to test out the water. She says that she thought when the water returned she thought everything would be okay, but this clearly is not the case. Mistyfoot tries to reassure her by saying that the fish will likely come back soon now that the streams are flowing, but Leopardstar is not convinced, worried that the fish may never return. Mistyfoot, upon brushing against Leopardstar, is surprised to feel her bones so sharply through the skin, but doesn't comment, and instead mentions that it has been a hard green leaf, but they have survived. Leopardstar bites back, saying that Blackclaw, Voletooth, and Dawnflower did not. She is upset about having to watch three of her elders die in a single season, and mentions the death of Rippletail, but Mistyfoot still tries to make her think positively, saying that Rippletail will be honoured forever for dying such a brave death. Leopardstar is still not convinced, saying Rippletail paid too high a price, and their Clan is no better off with no fish than they were during the drought. :The two she-cats begin walking back to the RiverClan camp, Mistyfoot keeping her distance due to not wanting Leopardstar to believe she thinks she is weak. She notes that the elderly leader is often in pain now because of an illness that has resisted all of Mothwing's medicines and remedies. The illness is known, though not by a name. :Unfortunately, while entering the camp, Leopardstar falls and is shown to be in great pain as well as having issues breathing. Mistyfoot hurries into the camp to get help from Mothwing. The medicine cat sniffs Leopardstar and licks her fur, showing that the leader's pelt is covered in dust. Mistyfoot is ordered by Mothwing to fetch Mintfur and Pebblefoot to carry Leopardstar into camp, seeing as they haven't left on patrol yet. Once they have arrived, Mothwing helps prop the elderly leader between them to carry her into the camp; one of Duskfur's kits asks if she is dead, to which their mother replies that she is just very tired. Pebblefoot pats down moss as Leopardstar is brought to her den, being laid down on her nest. Mistyfoot notes that her den feels darker, the shadows feeling thicker, as if StarClan were gathering to welcome her into their ranks. As he leaves, Mintfur tells Mistyfoot to let him know if there's anything he can do to help, to which the deputy nods. Mothwing leaves to collect some herbs, telling Mistyfoot to keep Leopardstar company. :The deputy tries to settle Leopardstar, telling her that Mothwing will be back soon with herbs, but she stirs and tells Mistyfoot that she can feel StarClan drawing near. The other she-cat tries to tell her leader that she must hold on; that Mothwing will be back soon with herbs, but Leopardstar tells Mistyfoot that she will not fight this last battle, and neither should she. Mistyfoot, upset, tells Leopardstar that she cannot lose her, but she is surprised by this after all she had done to her brother, and all half-Clan cats. For a moment, Mistyfoot remembers everything about Tigerstar's bloody rule; TigerClan, all the deaths that occurred, including those of her mother, Bluestar and brother, Stonefur. She is jerked out of her memories by Leopardstar, who mumbles about not deserving her forgiveness. Mistyfoot tries to comfort Leopardstar, saying that Tigerstar and Blackfoot were responsible for her brother's death, not Leopardstar. The elderly leader goes on to mention that Mistyfoot has borne all the heartache she has faced well, but it is clear now that she is close to death. She says that she is sad that she never got to opportunity to have kits, but would've been proud to call Mistyfoot her daughter. :After a moment to let the words set in, Mistyfoot lays beside Leopardstar, curling around her and telling her to rest, and that she will be there when she wakes up. Characters Major *Leopardstar *Mothwing }} Minor *Pebblefoot *Duskfur }} Mentioned *Dawnflower *Voletooth *Ripppletail *Tigerstar *Stonefur *Bluestar *Blackfoot *Perchkit (Unnamed) *Pikepaw (Unnamed) *Primrosepaw (Unnamed) }} Notes and references de:Nebelsterns Omen/Kapitel 1 Category:Novellas Category:Mistystar's Omen Category:Chapter subpages